Charmed
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: summery: what if during there fifth year...harry, Hermione, and ron where accused of murdering three people in hogwarts? what if after three years in askaban they where rescued by the least likely person..now there starting new lives as three Female siste


**Summery: **

**What if during their fifth year...Harry, Hermione, and Ron were accused of murdering three people in Hogwarts? What if after three years in Askaban they were rescued by the least likely person..now their starting new lives as three female sister...Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Warren... Hmm what's this?... Charmed isn't such a TV show after all... Oh what these muggles get right.**

CHARMED

Chapter 1: Disbelief.

HERMIONE'S POV.

Fifteen year old Hermione Jayne Granger couldn't believe her ears. Her friends and family had turned against her and her best friends. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, how dare they. think she, Ron and Harry could do something so brutal...so cold hearted. It had all started after they had returned from there routine walk around the castle. Contrary to popular belief Ron and Harry did not dilly dally as much as portrayed...they worked as hard as possible, well more Harry then Ron. Ron was a free spirit she couldn't help that. every morning since first year after the troll accident they would walk around the school and discuss the drama going on in there lives. Harry's life by far had the most drama, but he tried not to show it.

No one in the school knew the real golden trio...no one knew that Ron, the sixth son, felt he was the black sheep of the family and none knew he was gay...yes Ronald Brian Weasley was gay as could be...no one knew that his parents didn't agree with the gay life style., He wished he had been born a girl like Ginny.

No one knew that the brainy big toothed girl. was a loner and was beat by her father for being born of prostitution...and being a witch...That's right, Hermione Jayne Granger was born when Samson Jefferson Granger was seventeen years old to Hermia Rose Halliwell.. No one knew that she used to cut herself before she met her best friends.

No one knew that their savior, the one they dubbed the boy who lived couldn't even save himself from his muggle relatives. No one knew that he was abused and starved. Or that he was suicidal for most of his life.

Now they were carting them off to Azkaban for the the murder of Professor Filtwick, Hagrid, and Cho Chang. One day she hoped they would get their just reward.

Unknown to her, two years later she wouldn't be as bitter, and eight years from now they wouldn't even bat an eye lash before helping... Because they would forgive doesn't mean they would forget.

* * *

Two years latter in the same cell in the high security section of the prison were three figures. one was a female who wore nothing but rags...she had the most bushy hair that was originally brown, but to see it now you wouldn't be able to tell anything other then it being bushy. Her eyes were a dull brown and she was cuddled in the middle of two boys who where as battered as she was. Huddled up for two years and after today they would never have to see this dump again.

"AHHHHHHWHA!" came the scream of one of the boy prisoners... he was on the right side of the girl and was gripping his head in pain...

"Harry! are you OK?" came Hermione's concerned voice...raw from lake of use.

Five minutes latter the pain stopped and the boy dubbed Harry feel against the thing the guards called a bed. Ron and Hermione were trying to get up to comfort there friend...they stopped when they heard the foot steps and then the cell opening. On the other side of the door was none other then Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley...I see your still sane." Draco said, a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

The three backed up like wary tigers and Severus rolled his eyes. "don't be so scared...we're only here to help you. we researched your family history and found a house in San Francisco under Grangers and since you would be legal adults now you can live there alone. so we made an portkey for you. there is an bank account under the name Evans for you and cloths in the wardrobes...here key word is innocence." he said holding out the golden gallon portkey, which they all three looked at with uncertainty.

"oh for merlin's sake its not an trick now take it before the dark lord arrives." Severus said shoving it into Grangers hand. they all three looked at each other and with silent agreement they activated the portkey and were gone.

upon arriving they where welcomed by a guy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was curly and down to his shoulders, and he was about six two in hight.

"Hey i see you found your way here...im your Whitelighter Wyatt Morgan." (in this story Wyatt is Leo's half brother that is seven years younger.)

"what do you mean Whitelighter?" asked the week voice of harry. Wyatt sighed this may be harder then he originally thought.

"I'm a Whitelighter, we're like guardian Angels for Natural Born Witches...If im right the Americans have a TV show out called Charmed? With three sisters, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe? Well that isn't just a TV show. your those sisters." Wyatt said. Hermione Looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she opened her mouth only Ron beat her to it.

"Listen buddy if you haven't noticed...Me and Harry are Boys...And those are not our names." Ron Screamed.

"Actually they are, Ronald." Came a female's voice. she appeared in A swirl of Pink and Blue light. she had looked a lot like Hermione only with Dark Brown hair and Green eyes. Green eyes like Harry's.

"My name Is Hermia Rose Halliwell. I'm Hermione's mother; or should I say Piper. Wait before you say anything let me explain. I Had two sister's both Older. The eldest was ten years my senior and was named Hope Lily Halliwell. She married a mortal or muggle as Wizards call them and her name became Evans. Hope never liked being a Halliwell witch so she bound her powers and did the same for both her Daughters, Petunia and Lily Evans. Harry Your real name is Prudence Lily Warren, so after so many generations the Halliwell name became Warren, again. you are really supposed to be a girl. Your parents charmed you into a boy to protect you. Ronald you are descended from my second eldest sister, Honey Violet Halliwell. she married a wizard named Blaise Prewitt, and also bound her Powers, Honey had three children, Twins; Gideon and Fabion Prewitt and a daughter Molly Iris Prewitt. Your also supossed to be a girl; Molly didn't want to draw unwanted attention to the Weasley family from Voldemort so she turned her beloved daughter into a boy at least in appearance. You real name is Pheobe Iris Warren. Now my baby girl, I'm so sorry you had to grow up with Sam...he was such a nice man once upon a time. You where really Named Piper Marigold Warren but when he came into custody of you he though your name was to unnatural so he changed it to Hermione Jayne Granger. "

"I Forgive you Mom." Hermione or PIper said tears falling down her eyes. Hermia smiled and disappeared the way she came.

"So if we're girls, Harry and I that is. Why are we still boys?" Ron asked. Wyatt smiled silently, thanked the elders for sending Hermia and replied.

"Just hold hands...If your supposed to be here...You'll know." The three ex-convicts nodded and took each others hands. A minute latter a Golden light shined down and each began to change a little. The malnourished look each had disappeared, their gender in Harry and Ron's case each changed. Hermione changed the lest. she gained a more grown up appearance, her bust size gained a cup size, Her dark brown eyes turned honey brown. her Hair became less bushy and was actually straight.

Harry changed the most, he shrank form 5'8 to 5'4. His black hair stayed black but he gained higher cheek bones, full lips, And his Emerald green eyes took on a hazel tint. Ron also shrank from 6'2 to 5'4 1/2. his bright red hair stayed red but took a more brownish/red tint to it. his eyes once blue where now hazel and he seemed quit happy. and so began the lives of the Charmed ones: Prue Warren, Piper Warren, And Phoebe Warren.

Note: As of August 3rd this chapter has been corrected i hope it helps.


End file.
